Problem: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{6}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{1}{6}$ is $-\dfrac{6}{1}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{6}\right) = -\dfrac{2}{3} \times \left(-\dfrac{6}{1}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{6}\right)} = \dfrac{-2 \times (-6)}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{6}\right)} = \dfrac{12}{3} $ Simplify: $ 4$